It is prior known, see SE-PS No. 364 432, BE-PS No. 621 488 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,675 to manufacture apparatuses for hair forming and drying comprising a spiral or otherwise curved chamber exhibiting an open orifice and in addition, located close to said orifice, an inlet from a first conduit, while the inner end of the chamber is connected to a second conduit. The first conduit starts from a chamber housing a heat generating element. The second conduit is connected with the suction side of a fan. Thus, hot air from the inlet at the orifice flows through the chamber in direction towards the second conduit, through which it is evacuated by means of said fan.
If a strand of hair is introduced through the open orifice, it will be carried along by the air stream and will be introduced into the chamber. The hair strand is heated by the hot air and takes the shape of the chamber by softening of the horny substance of the hair, which shape will be fixed if the hair is extracted and permitted to cool down in the acquired shape. The effect can be increased by using suitable liquids or by carrying out the forming operation while the hair is still wet after a wash. The acquired form can of course also be modified by means of combing after extraction from the chamber. Thus, an apparatus of this kind makes possible the forming of the hair in a simple manner, which moreover can be combined with drying.